1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electromagnetic shield.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computers, televisions, mobile phones, are widely used in our daily life. There are many electronic components on a motherboard in the electronic devices to cooperatively perform many functions. However, these electronic components are in close proximity to each other. As a result, electromagnetic (EM) waves generated from some components may interfere with the other ones, or may even be hazardous to the user. Therefore, EM waves shielding is important.
Operators often solder or weld a metallic shield to a printed circuit board (PCB) to shield one or more electronic components. The metallic shield has a good effect in blocking EM waves interfering with or radiating from the electronic component. However, operators need to detach the metal shield when inspecting the electronic component and afterwards must solder or weld the shield again. This is an inconvenience.
Therefore, an electromagnetic shield is needed in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiency.